


HHH魔王藕x神仙饼，《仙君又如何？反正都是小爷的人！》王座play

by zyl_honeytaroball



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyl_honeytaroball/pseuds/zyl_honeytaroball
Summary: 是那种魔化白眼大藕！！！！！！！和仙君敖丙我也没想到写出来这么中二！对不起！吒儿封神之战为了帮饼饼封神入了魔，饼饼封神之后失忆了，但吒儿还记得他们之前的爱情，但这个会很甜放心食用私设就是吒儿只有发火的时候打架的时候头发才会反重力其他时候都是飘柔代言人结发我tmd知道不是这样的是要剪掉的，但是吒儿做不到就用这样的方式在他心里代替了一下！杠精给我看清楚！





	HHH魔王藕x神仙饼，《仙君又如何？反正都是小爷的人！》王座play

**Author's Note:**

> 是那种魔化白眼大藕！！！！！！！和仙君敖丙  
我也没想到写出来这么中二！对不起！  
吒儿封神之战为了帮饼饼封神入了魔，饼饼封神之后失忆了，但吒儿还记得他们之前的爱情，但这个会很甜放心食用  
私设就是吒儿只有发火的时候打架的时候头发才会反重力其他时候都是飘柔代言人  
结发我tmd知道不是这样的是要剪掉的，但是吒儿做不到就用这样的方式在他心里代替了一下！杠精给我看清楚！

魔丸人间作乱，敖丙被天庭派去降伏魔王，自从封神之后他已经在华盖星君府邸无事好几日了，又无人陪伴，正好借此机会下界游玩。  
到底是三岁小龙的天性，即使已经登天封神上任仙君，还是抵不住这灯红酒绿的人间世界。  
敖丙站在扶苏城的集市上，看着来来往往的行人和花红柳绿的街巷，实在不知从何落脚，好像哪里都新鲜，哪里都欢喜。龙角早已随着封神得到提点炼化消失了，他也全然没了之前每日见人都需用白袍遮脸的记忆，长身玉立的翩翩公子走在人群里很是显眼。  
今日扶苏城大户人家玉府嫁女，据说还是新的当朝太子妃，敖丙手里捏着一串草莓糖葫芦走在街上，看着火红的轿子被喜婆和丫鬟护送着游街最后进入皇城，敖丙竟从隐隐白日里看出一缕魔气，黑烟缠绕着轿顶袅袅阵阵，他忍不住跟近。

魔丸是什么样子呢？敖丙想着，是像黑蛟蛇那般生吃人心饮血还是像东海龙宫下镇压的妖兽那般稀奇古怪，又凶又丑。走神的时候竟跟到这荒郊野岭来了，轿子和人群都不见了，敖丙略微有些后悔，一口咬下最后一颗草莓丢掉竹签子。飞身立在一棵竹子上，四周莫名的香气熏得他头晕，视线越来越模糊……

再醒来就躺在一张软床上，敖丙浑身无力仰躺着看着天花板，这是什么地方？随着感官逐渐苏醒，他感受到周身强烈的魔气，是魔殿了吗？虽然灵珠魔丸本为一体，但他还是有些排斥这气息，抬了抬身体坐起来，王座上有个白净纤瘦的美少年，棕色的长发垂在椅子扶手上，正一手撑着脸颊看着他，想必是魔丸了，干净清秀的样子颠覆了敖丙的想象。即使这样也免不了他一瞬间有剑拔弩张的气势，魔丸吸收天地魔气，天劫都奈何不了天庭自然管教不住，这多时日力量又变得可怖了起来，没人能拿捏的住他。  
“小灵珠封了神当然不记得小爷了。”哪吒一点也不急，虽然这话听上去理所当然，可他还是有一丝失落，起码对他有点熟悉的感觉也好。“没了龙角的样子也挺好看的。”  
“不束手就擒还等什么？”敖丙强撑着坐直了身子。  
“小灵珠还是别惹恼了我为好，否则我也不知道会做出什么事…”  
哪吒化作一团黑气，纵然看不见身形，但属于他的强大威压冲着人就来，敖丙抬手抵挡，又翻身想离开，他现在的身体不太适合打斗，隐隐有种不太好的预感。  
“想走？那也要看小爷准不准！” 黑烟围绕在他周身，刹时连神力都发不出，混天绫顺着四肢一圈一圈地缠在敖丙身上，快被勒得喘不上气，本就不适宜在魔丸所在的地方生存，灵珠的脸色看上去有些惨白。  
“我跟你势不两立！”  
腰间的桎梏力道越来越大，焰火的温度烧得他无所适从，敖丙在哪吒怀里难耐地扭动着，奈何混天绫乃是上古神器，岂是那么容易挣脱。  
“小灵珠一点也不记得我了呢，真让人伤心。”哪吒把他往怀里带了带，贴着他的耳边轻轻吻着，“那就让我帮你回忆回忆吧。”算了算时间，药效应该发挥了，不顾他的反抗剥了他的外衣，抱起人走向王座。

金色的王座上垫着干净的水纹白底外衣，敖丙双手被混天绫绑着吊在头顶，浑身赤裸的坐在椅子上，两条玉腿无力地搭在两边的扶手上，他动不了也使不出力，脑子里一片混沌，他才堪堪反应过来刚刚的香气有问题，粉白的皮肤和鲜艳的红绫对比之下看上去让人更加有食欲。  
被混天绫遮住了视线又封住了檀口，敖丙只能咿咿呜呜地轻喘着。  
落下一个吻在雪白的颈侧，哪吒的牙齿又尖又利，丝毫也不怜香惜玉，咬着他的锁骨和胸前的小红豆，又吸又舔，红红紫紫的吻痕和牙印布了满身，敖丙的束发蹭在椅背上一用力竟然断了，水蓝色的长发像绸缎一样散开，丝毫没有华盖星君的威严之气，哪吒捏着他一缕发丝凑近鼻尖深深一闻，再睁眼时眼底已是一片魔气，黑色的眼仁逐渐变浅，剩下一个轮廓略微让人辩识到他的视线所在，又捏起自己的一缕头发打了个结，水蓝色和深棕色交织在一起，这样就算结发了吧……哪吒想着。摸着他白腻的肩膀，敖丙常年修习身上没有多余的肉，背后两扇蝴蝶骨好似振翅欲飞，让人不忍心玷污。可是哪吒偏偏要摘这朵高岭之花，从身到心，他都得只能是他的。  
敖丙被碰得全身酥酥麻麻的，呻吟声溢出来，眼泪打湿了混天绫，全身的雪肤都泛起粉红色，催情香气更让仙君抓狂，哪吒按着他想要合拢的双腿，摸向下身的穴口，都湿光了。解开绑得死紧的红绫，伸手拭去小仙龙的眼泪，敖丙失神地看着他，一点反抗的力气都没有。即使哪吒自己快要忍不住也要先抚慰对方的欲望，附身张口含住其中一根，又强制性抓着敖丙柔软的手，上下套弄着另一根。  
“啊……别…唔……停…” 堂堂仙君这是在和魔王做什么，道德上的制裁感放大了快感，让他几乎窒息。趁着他已被快感吞没，将巨物对着粉嫩的穴口猛地顶了进去，敖丙本来平坦的小腹硬生生被顶得凸起，白到近乎透明的皮肤都隐约可以勾勒出那物在里面横冲直撞的形状。许久未经情事，穴里又热又紧，卡得哪吒几乎撞不动。敖丙紧紧地抓着身下的衣物，咬紧了红唇，快感从脚趾蔓延到天灵盖，这隐忍的样子正是催情良药，刺激了哪吒最原始的欲望。  
扶着他的腰往上提了提，慢慢入到最深处，紫红的性器陷在莹白的腿心里，穴口被撑到极点褶皱都消失了，敖丙自己也没反应过来的时候就下意识叫了一句哪吒。  
“哪吒……你……你轻点……”  
“你叫我什么？”大魔王被这一句叫得回了神，动作一顿，黑色的眼仁又显现出来。“想起来了？”  
“唔……只有…一小片……嗯……” 是封神之战时哪吒替重伤的他挡下敌方的招式，还有……两个人在月老庙里私定终身许下的诺言，哪吒明显感觉到他挣扎的幅度变小了不少，狂喜的心情都快把自己点着了。  
前所未有的填充感冲得他头晕，别看哪吒看上去清瘦白净，但魔丸天生神力，要不是敖丙是灵珠，还有谁能受的住如此失控的肏弄。  
生理性的泪水顺着脸颊滑落在肩头，哪吒放轻了力度缓慢地磨蹭着他的敏感点，敖丙抬腿缠上他精瘦的腰身，希望这样可以好受些，可哪吒坏心地轻捻慢顶，好像有点无数小虫噬咬他的心又让他哼哼唧唧地忍不住索要更多。  
“叫夫君，叫了就给你。”哪吒扣着他的纤腰和大腿威逼利诱。  
敖丙用手臂遮住脸偏过头，他现在红得快要熟透了，大张着双腿被人干不说，还用低低细细的声音叫本应是势不两立的人 夫君。  
“听不见，小灵珠大点声。” 哪吒掐了掐他腰腹的软肉，刺激得穴内又是一阵缩紧。  
“唔……夫君……给我…” 敖丙主动起身伸手去抱他，把脸埋在他肩头，指甲深深地陷在哪吒背后，抓出一道一道的血痕，哪吒却也乐得愿意。  
加大了力度顶弄身下的人，更用力的侵犯搅得蜜穴汁液四溅，腿心被干得又红又肿，仙君淫艳下贱的样子堪比视觉冲击，把人的理智都冲刷洗净。撞击声和喘息声混合着回响在大殿里，用肉柱上的肉棱剐蹭着他的穴心深处，敖丙的叫声变得越发娇媚，几乎在求欢。不知过了多久，撞得敖丙几乎散架，哪吒隔着他小腹薄薄的皮肤用力一按，快感混着白浊喷涌而出，还未退出他的身体大团的精水都留在身体深处，抬高他的腰身，高潮过后的身体格外敏感，两个人身上到处都是粘腻的精液，哪吒就着插入的姿势抱起尚处于高潮的余韵中的灵珠，去后院的灵泉洗净。  
敖丙一丝力气都发不出，趴在他身上轻喘着，由着他一步一撞在穴内就再次挺硬起来。  
灵泉里开了许多莲花，小龙一沾水就恢复了一点精力，堪堪靠在一朵莲花边扶着哪吒才勉强没晕。水凉凉的似乎有安神的作用，敖丙的记忆碎片越来越多，最后干脆不去想，闭着眼趴在哪吒怀里休息，哪知他抽出滚烫的坚挺又要折腾他。

哪吒坐在池边，敖丙跪在池子里趴在他腿间，用舌尖轻舔着他双腿间的挺立，眼里雾气氤氲，张口含着他的东西舔弄，从根部落下细细密密的吻，像对待珍视的东西一样，小龙没有翻花的技巧，只用最简单的方法含进去用力吮吸着，微凉的唇瓣细腻又柔软，贴在巨物上一点也不比身下那处差，不经意间牙齿的触碰反而更加刺激，看着他笨拙又努力的样子，哪吒没忍住抓着他沾湿的长发挺身自己进出，柔软的舌头和嫩肉紧紧吸裹着他，直直地顶进喉间，敖丙抓着他大腿尽量仰头配合他，小脸一片泪痕还未干，随着一个深入，他只感觉被哪吒往后扯了一下，那物刚刚脱离唇瓣白浊就射了他一脸，精致的眉眼上粘着粘稠的液体，除了一股莲花的清香没有别的味道，尽管哪吒已经尽力拉开他还是有一点射进了喉咙里，敖丙被呛着侧头咳嗽了几下，被哪吒心疼地抱起来捏开下巴就吻上去。软舌交缠着，敖丙一条腿卡中间，撑在他身上被扣着吻得喘不上气。  
“怎么那么傻，不知道躲。” 回应他的只有更热烈的吻，他什么都想起来了，海边日落踢毽子，封神之战为他入魔，敖丙颤抖着坐在他身上把自己又往他怀里送了送，入了魔以后李靖和殷夫人也被他拒之门外，他真的只有他了。  
荷池里两个人还在赤条纠缠，晚霞撒下来渡上一层橘红色的嫁衣。

“启禀陛下，华盖星君已许久未归，不知……”  
“他还未归吗？那杨戬，你下去看看好了。”  
“是。” 说实话杨戬真的不想管人家的家务事，他早在封神之战的时候就知道哪吒和敖丙的事。他没直接自己出面，叫了一个小仙去探探情况。

哪吒抱着浑身脱力失去意识的敖丙坐在王座上，用他的白外套严严实实地盖在两人身上，还不忘用膝盖磨蹭敖丙身下的柔软之处，看着面前天庭派来讨要华盖星君的小仙，一挑眉，“怎么？天庭没人了是吗？敖丙都收不了小爷你能行？”他又收了收手臂，宣誓主权般地圈紧了怀里光裸的人。“回去告诉那老头，华盖星君是小爷的人了，他要找不到人来收服小爷就别老是叫些杂碎充数。来来回回千百遍，小爷也是很疲倦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 最后就是天庭发现要饼要不回来了，干脆就叫魔丸也上来给天庭当差算了，然后天庭和饼饼真的是各种劝各种诱惑各种优惠政策吒儿才同意，然后天庭默认了他俩的事情，封哪吒为中坛元帅，好了神仙谈恋爱的汛期车下一章发QWQ
> 
> 补一段敖丙劝哪吒跟他一起当差的事：  
“哪吒，你想想如若能在天庭当差，不就能和我一直在一起了吗？”  
“小爷现在这样不也是和你一直在一起！小爷除了我爹娘谁都不伺候，才不去给那老头办事！”  
“哪吒……这样不是长久之计，我…唔……”  
哪吒吻了吻敖丙，堵了他接下来要说的话。  
“别废话了，当了神仙怎么还是那么胆小，爷心里有分寸。”  
“好吧…你做什么决定我都陪着你。”敖丙偏了偏头，见天色渐晚，起身去准备晚饭被哪吒一把拉住带回床上。  
“不吃饭吃你！”  
反正天庭也奈何不了他，两个人翻云覆雨去了。


End file.
